Al igual que Romeo y Julieta
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: "Sí" respondió quedamente y asintió con mayor convicción, aprisionada por las manos de Tate que le limpiaban las lágrimas de las mejillas. "Hubiera muerto contigo, al igual que Romeo y Julieta. Ya lo sabes." —AHS, Violet/Tate. Spoilers: 1x10. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** American Horror Story no me pertenece PERO cabe destacar que Tate (sin importar lo jodido que esté) es mío.

**Summary:** "Sí" respondió quedamente y asintió con mayor convicción, aprisionada por las manos de Tate que le limpiaban las lágrimas de las mejillas. "Hubiera muerto contigo, al igual que Romeo y Julieta. Ya lo sabes."

**Nota 1: **Me he vuelto adicta a este show, simplemente mola. Me gustan mucho la trama y los personajes. Y me emociono demasiado con todo lo que tenga que ver con AHS. Mi nuevo crack.

**Nota 2:** Reviews al botoncito mágico de aquí abajo. Besos de mariposa.

**Nota 3: **Ryan Murphy, más te vale que no arruines AHS al igual que arruinaste Glee para mí. Y ni se te ocurra para la segunda temporada quitarme a mi OTP (Violet/Tate).

* * *

><p><strong>Al igual que Romeo y Julieta.<strong>

–

–No te sientas mal, Vi. Es lo mejor.

– ¿Lo mejor?

–Por supuesto. ¿Es que no lo ves? Ahora podremos estar siempre juntos, ¿acaso no es eso perfecto?

«Yo no quería morir. No en realidad», pensó Violet.

–Sí –se mordió el labio y levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en la mano–. Sí lo es.

–Te sientes incómoda sobre esto, ¿no? Estar muerta debe parecerte confuso.

– La verdad es que yo nunca creí que terminaría enamorándome de alguien como tú –dijo después de un rato. Colocó las cartas en el suelo de madera mostrando una escalera de color, se abrazó las piernas y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Tate–. Ya sabes de qué hablo, alguien…

– ¿Muerto? –terminó la frase por ella.

–Sí, eso –desvió la mirada–. Yo no creía en nada de esto; fantasmas de carne y hueso, espíritus malignos, mal de ojo, el cielo y el infierno… Nunca he entrado a una iglesia, ¿sabes? He caminado junto a docenas de ellas pero nunca había habido nada que me atrajera lo suficiente como para entrar.

–Violet, yo sé que tienes miedo y que no querías morir pero lo intenté. ¿De acuerdo? –tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos–. Yo… Intenté que vomitaras las píldoras, ya te lo he dicho; pero no pude. No entendía porque lo habías hecho.

–Tate, yo no…

–Es mi culpa, Violet. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes, te hubiera detenido. También tienes tú la culpa; si no hubieras tomado tantas… Ya te lo expliqué todo. Te amo. –la voz se le rompió y reflejaba dolor y desesperación pura–. Es culpa de ambos, ¿vale? Yo lo intenté, te lo juro. Tenía miedo de perderte y de cómo reaccionarías cuando te enteraras; es por eso que no te lo había dicho antes, te protegía. Pero igual lo habrías hecho, ¿cierto? Hubieras decidido morir junto a mí de manera voluntaria para que nada nos separara, así como Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad? ¿Lo habrías hecho, Vi?

–Sí –respondió quedamente y asintió con mayor convicción, aprisionada por las manos de Tate que le limpiaban las lágrimas de las mejillas–. Hubiera muerto contigo, al igual que Romeo y Julieta. Ya lo sabes.

–Violet, no tienes que tener miedo de las cosas en las que no creías antes. Ahora formas parte de ello y eso no está nada mal, mejora las cosas; al menos para mí. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí mientras quieras para ayudarte.

–No pienso que algún día querría que no estuvieras aquí.

Tate dejó caer las manos en su regazo y bajó la mirada a ellas.

–He hecho cosas malas, Vi. Ya sabes algunas de ellas pero no todas y no me sorprendería que quisieras tenerme a mil kilómetros separado de ti. Eres inteligente, sabes que tengo razón. Yo creo que tomaste esas píldoras para olvidarte de lo que habías escuchado que hice.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja. Tenía sentido lo que decía Tate, después de todo era un asesino y no estaba segura de la clase de problemas mentales que sufría. Y luego estaba lo que le acaba de decir… ¿cosas peores que haber matado a un grupo de adolescentes? ¿Qué podía ser peor que matar a inocentes? Era peligroso, lo sabía a la perfección pero por algún extraño motivo eso no lograba cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él.

–Yo te querré a mi lado siempre. Yo… creo que te amo –sin retirar sus ojos de los de Tate, buscó a tientas su mano y la sujetó. Tate le dedicó una sonrisa antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla.

–Créeme cuando te digo que yo te necesito más de lo que tú a mí.

–Vale, lo que digas –rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto señalando las cartas tiradas en el suelo a su lado–. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y las alzó para que ella pudiera verlas.

–Una flor imperial.

–Apesto en el póquer. Creo que sería mejor encontrar algo más que hacer para matar el tiempo. Algo en lo que no sea tan mala.

– ¿Qué me dices de ver una película de terror?

–Ni hablar, ya vivo en una.

–


End file.
